bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Status Quo Combustion
"The Status Quo Combustion" is the twenty-fourth episode and season finale of the seventh season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, May 15, 2014. Summary Howard and Bernadette can't keep a caregiver for the incapacitated Mrs. Wolowitz. The comic book store suffers damage due to an accidental fire. Penny and Leonard announce their engagement and look for new living arrangements. All these changes really upset Sheldon. Extended Plot While unpacking at Sheldon and Leonard's place, Howard explains how, to date, they have lost two s because his mother is so impossible. After Raj arrives, Leonard reaches for Penny and the two of them announce that their . Everybody is excited over their engagement; however, Raj thought that the big would be him Emily since Leonard and Penny all the time. Penny agrees so the engaged couple join in Raj's celebration. At Caltech, Raj says that he is so since he had the other . Sheldon arrives and is upset because President Siebert won't let him change his to since he was hired to work on string theory and all his is designated for that field. He also told Sheldon that sometimes one has to do things they don't want to do like "look at Sheldon's stupid ". He is tempted to leave the . Howard offers him a looking after his mother. Leonard tells him to not make any rash s, while Raj feels that to relieve his tension he should have sex. At his mother's , Howard and Bernadette lose their third who leaves saying that life is too short. They are worried that the agency won't send anyone new. Howard feels that they have to face the fact that they will have to take care of her. Bernie doesn't want to use up her being a nurse; she wants to go to , not " ". She accepts that Howard's family's s are hers too and then kids him as she asks for a . Leonard contacts his mother and has an announcement for her. Sheldon has already told her about his engagement to Penny. He hates that she talks to Sheldon more than him, but declines to to his mother on a more frequent basis. She has had her misgivings about Penny, but because of Sheldon's , she is good enough for her. Leonard is annoyed that his mother's focus is on herself, and not on who might be good enough for him. Beverly wonders why Leonard has to have her , and tells him that he should work on getting over his need for her approval. Penny calls home and tells her mother about her engagement. She explains that he is the who works with and " ic s" that she has been seeing for two s. Her mother is happy that she is not , which is a first for their . Amy scoffs at the term "atomic magnets". Bernadette arrives late after caring for her . Her to Penny is that she is also ing his family. Penny thinks that Beverly Hofstadter is fine with her. Bernadette says the issue is not whether her mother-in-law likes her, but whether she can go to the by herself. She takes a of , downs it and asks for another. Penny notes that they haven't yet decided on their s. Penny quips that she is not , and Bernadette pipes in with "You're not working?" She offers Penny the job of taking care of her mother-in-law and will pay her "anything she wants". Penny tries to do it; however, after a very short while she tells them to keep their . Sheldon is composing a to the as an to change their decision. His letter contains his usual condescending attitude: that they won't understand what he does. Leonard wants to discuss their living arrangements. Sheldon figures that Leonard wants to preserve the myth of Penny's before the get married. Instead, Leonard wants to with Penny. Sheldon offers a one a trial period except "when she is cranky during her ". Leonard thanks him; however, he notes that he and Penny want to move in together... without Sheldon. He doesn't understand: how can they all move in together when he is not there! Leonard realizes that is scary for Sheldon. One is that he and Penny live in Apartment 4A and Sheldon could move in across the hall. Sheldon wonders if Leonard has taken , or if he has been hit in the head with a . Leonard says that he s Penny and wants to give her what she deserves. Sheldon is incensed that Leonard wants to consider his well being over his. He stomps off to his . Later, Sheldon is at Amy's place complaining about all the changes: the university won't let him change his field of study, and Leonard doesn't want to live with him anymore. Amy made him some , which he says won't solve his problems, but does visibly calm him down. Amy points out that he is always complaining how lousy a Leonard is and maybe it would be good for him to live alone. Sheldon says that perhaps that is true. Amy then continues by saying that if it turns out that he doesn't like living alone, then maybe they could move in together. Sheldon that she would "love that", and "why don't we get engaged, buy a , start a family and spend our years together!" Amy counters that it was just a thought. Sheldon demands that nothing change and everything stay the way it is. He also points out that Amy also made the Quik with the instead of the ; it s better this way, and he dislikes it. Leonard is making for himself and Penny since Penny's skills are poor. They begin to talk about a for the . She wants it to fit into her brother's , who is "out in 12 to 18 months depending on good behavior" (meaning he is still in ). Amy comes in looking for Sheldon who stormed off and isn't answering his . She mentions that he flipped out over her suggestion that he move out so they could live together. He was so upset he couldn't understand her great idea that she and Sheldon move in together. Leonard says that he has had a couple of rough days and probably needs time to . Amy sits down and asks what they are doing; Penny says they are having a nice dinner together as a newly engaged couple, and Leonard adds that maybe Sheldon just needs some time alone - a lot of people need that. Finally Penny tells Amy to get out and she leaves. Stuart is sweeping his blackened and comic book store that is in complete disarray. Sheldon enters and Stuart tells him that the store was damaged by a due to an with a . He was across the using the as a . Stuart tells him that he won't re-open until after he talks to the . "Tomorrow?" asks Sheldon. Stuart levels with Sheldon that his is falling apart at the moment. Sheldon then goes on about all his troubles including a that loves him (!) so much that she wants him to move in with her. Also, the store is and smells . Sheldon offers to help Stuart get back on his feet and tries to buy a comic book. Stuart asks for $2.99 and Sheldon says that it's wet; Stuart drops the price to a , but doesn't have any change for Sheldon. Sheldon storms out after telling Stuart he is not the only one who's day was a . As Stuart carries a box over to the counter, part of the falls where he had been standing and he es that it had him. Penny and Leonard are watching , and Leonard gets worried because Sheldon hasn't come . He uses his to track him down; Leonard has known his ever since Sheldon wandered off chasing a when they attended a . Penny thinks that he'll be fine. Leonard nonetheless finds out that he is at the . He reasons that even though he loves s, it's late and they should go get him. Penny tells him how he is to worry about Sheldon; Leonard however is just doing it because his mother would kill him if anything ever happened to Sheldon. Raj and Howard are ing the damage at the comic book store. They wonder if he did it for the insurance , which Stuart admits that everybody else thought. Raj tells him if he needs anything to just ask. Stuart is looking for a place to , but doesn't want to prevent Raj from having his with Emily. Howard says that he has a place where he could stay and earn some money, but it does come with , and degradation. Stuart still asks him what the catch is. Penny and Leonard find Sheldon at the Los Angeles Union train station. Sheldon realizes that they used his phone. "One chases one balloon for three and..." Penny tells him that they were worried. Sheldon nonchalantly comments that he is merely getting on a train and leaving forever. He has no so he will be stopping at and what he needs (in his words ). Leonard wants him to come home and work things out, while Sheldon feels that he's passed the . He'll live like a , but with a . Due to all the changes in his life, Sheldon has to get away and think. Penny says that they should let him go and that it will be good for him. He is a man; however Leonard comments that sometimes are in big people like in " ". Penny tells Leonard that "he taught him well, ". Sheldon scoffs because Padawan was the and not the in Star Wars. Leonard wishes him good luck and Penny es him on the telling him to be and call them. Leonard admits that he is going to miss him and Sheldon agrees, making leaving him there easier. At Howard's mother's house, Stuart loves his new . He sees Howard and Bernadette sitting in the and tells them to go home. Howard's mom calls him "Stewie" and Stuart is calling her "Debbie". He leaves, thanking them for his job. Even though the situation is weird, Stuart still insists they leave, and they do so willingly. At apartment 4A, Amy is on the phone with Sheldon. She finishes her call and says that he was and sounded good. Penny says that it is all for the best. Leonard adds that he can take a as Amy hits him with a screaming "How could you let him go?!" Critics *Jesse Schedeen for IGN- "Overall, this episode managed to live up to its name more than I might have expected. Things are finally changing on a sitcom where the status quo has always been pretty rigid and slow to evolve. It could be argued that the writers are guilty of returning to the same season-ending trope they so often rely upon. Once again, the season wraps up with a major character taking a dramatic trip and leaving the rest of the gang anxiously waiting his return. In this case, there's an element of unpredictability that should be fun. We have no idea where Sheldon will go or what he'll do on his cross-country travels. The potential is there for all sorts of new Sheldon-centric stories. Or he could just follow Leonard's example and come back quickly without really accomplishing anything." http://in.ign.com/en/review/3398/the-big-bang-theory-the-status-quo-combustion-review *Dhruv Rao of The DR Club gave the episode an A-, "we were proven wrong when this season had its due course. Every character had his/her own screen time which in turn gave them a richer character development." Notes *'Title Reference:' The changes in everybody's lives which includes the comic book center burning down. *Taping date: April 22, 2014. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=459 *This episode was watched by 16.73 million people with a rating of 4.9 (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users 24.13 million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #1 for the week ending 18 May 2014. *This episode aired in Canada on May 15, 2014 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on 10 July 2014 with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. Costume Notes *Sheldon wears his light blue TV test pattern t-shirt , his Quantum t-shirt from Thinker Collection , and his red 20-sided dice t-shirt . Trivia *For the first time, Melissa Rauch and Mayim Bialik have appeared in every episode of a season. **Since becoming a regulars, Rauch has been absent from nine episodes of season 4, two episodes of season 5, and 1 episode of season 6. Bialik has been absent from nine episodes of season 4, three episodes of season 5, and two episodes of season 6. *Stuart's Comic Book Store suffers fire damage after he has an accident with his hot plate. *Sheldon takes to the rails after too many changes occur in his life. As a contrast, he is sensitive of hobos on the train in "The Locomotive Manipulation" (S7E15). *Stuart begins a new job as Mrs. Wolowitz's caregiver. *Mrs. Wolowitz's first name is revealed to be Debbie. *When complaining to Stuart, Sheldon tells him that his girlfriend loves him so much that she wants him to move in with her. That's the first time love has ever been mentioned in the Shamy relationship and even more incredible that Sheldon saw it and acknowledged it. *The second episode where someone attacks Leonard for damaging Shamy. First was "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation" - Sheldon karate chops Leonard in the back, giving him a message "She is not for you!", clearly concerned about how well Amy and Leonard got on. *After saying that Sheldon could move across the hall, Sheldon asks him if he has been hit in the head with a coconut. That was the logical suggestion that little Spock gave to Sheldon for his situation in one of his dreams in "The Transporter Malfunction". *Despite his fondness for Amy, Sheldon had no farewell scene with her. *Penny out of character doesn't comfort Amy when she falls apart over Sheldon's departure. *This is the last full episode that Penny will have long hair. Her hair is chopped off into a pixie style hairdo in the following season after Kaley changed her hair style. *This episode is the second where Sheldon tries to leave Pasadena forever. The first was "The Bozeman Reaction". *Even though Penny denies to her mother that she is pregnant, she did of getting married in that condition when Leonard asked her out again in season 5. Quotes :Leonard: You can move across the hall. :Sheldon: Move across the hall? Did you take a marijuana? ---- :Amy: (Hits Leonard with a pillow) How could you let him go?? ---- :Sheldon: So, who’s watching her now? :Howard: A bowlful of M&M’s with a few Ambien tossed in. ---- :Leonard: Okay. Now that everyone’s here, Penny and I have some big news. :Penny: We’re engaged! :Raj: Oh my goodness! And I thought me having sex with Emily would be the big news. Hugging. :Leonard: Hey, hey. What the hell? :Bernadette: You guys propose all the time. This never happens. :Penny: You’re right! Hugging. ---- :Leonard: Hey, buddy. :Sheldon: Hello. :Leonard: You okay? :Sheldon: I just got called into President Siebert’s office. The university won’t let me switch my field of study to inflation cosmology. They are forcing me to continue with string theory. :Howard: Why? :Sheldon: He said it’s why they hired me, it’s what my grant was designated for and that everybody has to do things they don’t want to do. He then gave an example of something he had to do even though he didn't want to do which was look at my stupid face. :Leonard: That was a rude thing to say…out loud. ---- :Howard: Well, what if we use our vacation time? :Bernadette: I wanted go to Hawaii, not hell. ---- :Beverly: Let me save you all of your hemming and hawing. Sheldon already told me that you and Penny are engaged. :Leonard: I hate that you talk to him more than you talk to me. :Beverly: Would you like for you and me to talk more? :Leonard: You know what? It’s probably fine. :Beverly: In any event, while I've had my misgivings about…Penny…Sheldon spoke very fondly of her, and if she is good enough for him, then she’d good enough for me. :Leonard: I’m your son. What about the fact that she’s good enough for me? :Beverly: Sure. :Leonard: Thanks, Mom. :Beverly: Leonard, would it make you feel better if your Mother approved of your life choices? :Leonard: Yes, it would. :Beverly: Yeah, well, you should work on that. ---- :Penny: No, Mom. It’s the same guy I've been going out with for the last two years. Yeah, the scientist. Well, it’s complicated. I mean, he works with lasers and atomic magnets. No, I did not see it coming. No, we did not set a date. No, I am not pregnant. Yeah, this is a first for our family. All right. Tell Dad I love him. I gotta go. Right. Bye. ---- :Leonard: So listen. There was something I hoped to float past you. Now that Penny and I are engaged I thought we might want to talk about our living arrangements. :Sheldon: Of course. She has spent many nights here and you’re worried about preserving the myth of her virginity before the wedding. :Leonard: I’m not. :Sheldon: Good. Because not only has that ship sailed, but if it hit an iceberg countless men would perish. :Leonard: Actually this is about where she and I are going to live. :Sheldon: What do you mean? :Leonard: Well, well. We might want to live together. :Sheldon: Oh yeah, well. I have already given this some thought and I’m willing to let Penny live with us one day a week for a trial period. Now; obviously not when she is made cranky by the shedding of her uterine lining. :Leonard: That’s very sweet. But we were thinking more of us maybe living together…with not you. :Sheldon: I don’t understand. How can we all live together if I’m not there? :Leonard: Look I know this is…this is a change, and that sounds scary, but… :Sheldon: Where are you going to go? :Leonard: Well, I don’t know. We’re just starting to think about this. Maybe I’ll move in with Penny or maybe she and I’ll take this place and you can move across the hall. :Sheldon: Move across the hall? Did you take a marijuana? :Leonard: No, I did not. :Sheldon: Did you get hit on the head with a coconut? :Leonard: No. :Sheldon: Then I’m all out of guesses. What? Move across the hall.. Why would you even suggest such a thing? :Leonard: Because I love Penny and want to give her the life she deserves. :Sheldon: I see. You’re putting your future bride’s happiness above mine. :Leonard: Well, yeah. :Sheldon: Wow. ---- :Amy: This might work out for the best. I mean, you’re always complaining what a terrible roommate he is. Like how he turns up the thermostat when you’re not there. :Sheldon: Ugh. It’s like walking into the Amazon. And not the good Amazon with one-day shipping. The awful one with bird and snakes. :Amy: You hate the sound of all those keys on this key chain. :Sheldon: Four keys! I mean, what does he think he is, a warden? :Amy: See, maybe you’ll love living alone. :Sheldon: I don’t know. Perhaps. :Amy: And if it turns out you don’t…you and I could live together. :Sheldon: You and…Oh sure. You would love that. And while we’re at it why don’t we get engaged, too. Why don’t get a little house and start a family? Enjoy our sunset years together. Do you hear yourself, woman? :Amy: Sheldon, it was just a thought. :Sheldon: No! Here’s a thought. You’re not moving in, Leonard’s not moving out. Everything stays exactly the way it is. ---- :Leonard: So should we talk about setting a date? :Penny: Well, I’d like to pick one that works with my brother’s schedule. :Leonard: Okay. When would that be? :Penny: Uh, 12 to 18 months from now depending upon good behavior. ---- :Stuart: I don’t mean to be rude, Sheldon, but my life’s kind of falling apart right now. :Sheldon: Your life? The university is making me do string theory. And my girlfriend loves me so much she wants to live with me. And now, the place I need to go when I’m sad smells funny. ---- :Howard: Don’t take this the wrong way, but did you do this for the insurance money? :Stuart: No. Oh God, you sound like the police, the firemen, my parents, my therapist and the insurance company. ---- :Leonard: Sheldon. :Sheldon: You tracked my phone? :Leonard: Yeah. :Sheldon: Boy, you chase one balloon for three miles. :Penny: We were worried about you. :Sheldon: Don’t be melodramatic. I’m just getting on a train and leaving forever. :Leonard: Seriously? You don’t even have change of clothes or a toothbrush. :Sheldon: My plan is to stop at malls and buy what I need. It’s called living off the land. :Leonard: Okay. I know you’re upset and they’re a lot of stuff going on, but it’s nothing we can’t workout. Come on, let’s get you home. :Sheldon: No, I've reached my breaking point. I need to leave. Now. :Penny: And go where? :Sheldon: It doesn't matter. :Leonard: So a few things don’t go your way and your best decision is to ride the rails like a hobo? :Sheldon: I suppose it is. Except I have a credit card. And I refuse to carry my laptop on the end of a stick. And I’d sooner die than eat beans out of a can. :Leonard: Come on, come home with us and tomorrow I’ll take you to Legoland. :Sheldon: Legoland is not the solution to everything. And it’s too much of a scene since that movie came out. :Leonard: Then what can I do? :Sheldon: Leonard, I am overwhelmed. Everything is changing and it’s simply too much. I need to get away and think. :Leonard: Oh, come on. You know you’re overreacting. :Penny: Leonard, hang on. Just come here. Maybe you need to let him go. :Leonard: What? Why? :Penny: It might be good for him. :Leonard: You know he can’t take trip like this himself. :Penny: He’s a grown man. :Leonard: No, he looks like a grown man. You've seen “Freaky Friday”. Sometimes little kids end up in big person bodies. :Penny: Leonard, we can’t protect him forever. :Leonard: I know, but… :Penny: He’ll be okay. You taught him well, Padawan. :Sheldon: Good Lord. Padawan’s the student, not the teacher. :Penny: Seriously, let him go. :Leonard: Sheldon, if you really need to do this I’m not gonna stand in your way. :Sheldon: I do. :Leonard: Okay. Good luck. :Penny: Be safe and call us. :Sheldon: I will. :Leonard: Bye, buddy. Sheldon. :Sheldon: Yes. :Leonard: I’m gonna miss you. :Sheldon: Of course you are. :Leonard: He just made that easier. ---- :Amy: Okay, Sheldon, thanks for checking in. Talk to you tomorrow? Okay, bye. :Leonard: He’s okay? :Amy: Actually sounds like he doing pretty well. :Penny: I really think this is going to be for the best. :Leonard: Me too. And he was able to take a sabbatical… :Amy: Leonard with a pillow, screaming HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GO? Gallery Comb9.jpg|I'm engaged. No, Mom. I'm not pregnant. Yes, that's a first for our family. Comb8.jpg|Bernadette offers Penny the job to take care of Howard's mother. Comb7.jpg|Leonard is mad at Sheldon because he can't see why he picks his fiancee Penny over himself. Comb6.jpg|The university won't let me work on something besides string theory. Comb5.jpg|Sheldon perplexed. Comb4.jpg|Howard is worried that they won't find another care giver for his mother. Comb3.jpg|Leonard trying to talk Sheldon out of leaving. Comb2.jpg|Raj slept with Emily! Comb10.jpg|Leonard's moving in with Penny. Why don't you move in with me? Comb1.jpg|You're always proposing! Last07.jpg|Posted by production staff. Phone.png|Penny talking to her mother. FI55.png|Sheldon is just taking a sabbatical. FI54.png|WHY did you let him GO?? FI53.png|WHY did you let him GO?? FI52.png|Penny is sure that Sheldon will be fine. FI51.png|Amy talking to Sheldon on the road. FI50.png|Sheldon checks in with Amy. FI49.png|Stuart liking his job and Debbie Wolowitz is weird. FI48.png|Stuart liking his job and Debbie Wolowitz is weird. FI47.png|Stuart likes and really appreciates his job caring for Howard's mother. FI46.png|WHY did you let him GO?? FI45.png|Leonard and Penny searching the L.A. train station. FI44.png|Leonard saying good bye to Sheldon. Penny tearing up. FI43.png|Penny kissing Sheldon on the cheek. FI42.png|Penny telling Leonard that hey have to let him go. FI41.png|Penny amused when Sheldon says that he doesn't want to carry his laptop around on the end of stick like a hobo. FI40.png|Leonard and Penny searching the L.A. train station. FI39.png|Leonard trying to get Sheldon to come home. FI34.png|Fire damage of the comic book store. FI33.png|Leonard is worried about Sheldon. FI32.png|Stuart is nearly killed by falling debris. FI31.png|Sheldon wants to help Stuart by buying this waterlogged comic book. FI30.png|A distrait Stuart after the fire. FI29.png|Fire damage of the comic book store. FI28.png|Amy butting into their romantic dinner. FI27.png|Amy enjoying herself while Leonard and Penny are trying to have dinner. FI26.png|Amy is searching for Sheldon. FI25.png|L&P discussing their wedding plans. FI24.png|L&P discussing their wedding plans. FI22.png|L&P discussing their wedding plans. FI21.png|Leonard made the cooking challenged Penny chili. FI20.png|Sheldon doesn't like all the changes. FI19.png|Amy making Sheldon strawberry Quik to calm him down. FI18.png|Leonard doesn't want to live with me. FI17.png|Sheldon complaining to Amy. FI16.png|Leonard talking about moving in with Penny "without" Sheldon. FI15.png|I don't understand. FI14.png|Leonard talking about moving in with Penny without Sheldon. FI13.png|Leonard talking about moving in with Penny without Sheldon. FI12.png|Penny leaving very quickly from the job of care giver. FI11.png|Penny doesn't want their money for taking care of Mrs. W. FI10.png|Amy's reaction to Penny's term "atomic magnets" FI09.png|Worried about finding a care giver for his mother. FI08.png|Leonard has some big news for his mother. FI06.png|Leonard telling his mother about his engagement to Penny. FI07.png|A rare moment of laughter. FI05.png|Your family's problems are mine, too. FI04.png|Life is too short to take Mrs. Wolowitz's abuse. FI03.png|The university president told Sheldon that he has to stay in the string theory field of study. FI02.png|The university president told Sheldon that he has to stay in the string theory field of study. FI01.png|Leonard wants to give Penny the best life and that's not living with Sheldon. References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4037-season-7-taping-reports/page-2 Taping Report by delsino * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/3951-s7-spoilers/page-522 Taping Report by kazzie Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season finale Category:Sheldon Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:Shamy Category:Articles With Photos Category:Amy discussed moving in with Sheldon. Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Is Heard Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Trains Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Time passes during summer hiatus - 6 weeks Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Stuart Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Category:Leonard's Mother Category:Leonard Category:Penny Category:Amy Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Raj